Amor Incondicional
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien no te importa en que condiciones se encuentra la otra persona, solo la amas y quieres siempre estar con ella. Es un amor incondicional. One-shot. Regalo de cumpleños para blackmoon11


Hola!

Este es un one-shot de cumpleaños dedicado a** blackmoon11... **Fe-liz cumple-años a ti en un zoo-lo-gi-co fe-liz (mentiras... acabo de ver Madagascar... :3)

En serio Feliz cumpleños! Espero que la pases muy bien (y subi el one-shot a tiempo)

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada mas que la historia...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Amor Incondicional**

Tsurugi Yuuichi sabía que algún día su hermano, Kyousuke, le preguntaría algo como eso, pero el todavía no sabía cómo responder.  
Yuuichi negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez, claro sin perder esa sonrisa amable que siempre estaba en su rostro cada vez que estaba con Kyousuke. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Kyousuke.

-Mentiroso. Si la amas- reprocho el menor de los Tsurugi, frunciendo el entrecejo con indiferencia.  
-Yo no he dicho que no la amo. Tu preguntaste si la iba invitar a salir y yo solo respondí que n- dijo amablemente Yuuichi  
-Eso no me explica porque no la invitaras- pregunto Kyousuke con tono enojado, casi gritando.  
-La cuestión Kyousuke no es que yo la ame, si no que ella me ame a mí. Recuerda que estoy en silla de ruedas...- respondió Yuuichi sin perder la paciencia, cosa que pocas personas lograban cuando de Kyousuke se trataba.

Kyousuke resoplo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Baka- susurro Kyousuke - tú sabes que Jesse si te ama, a ella no le importa que estés en silla de ruedas-.

-Si es que Jesse me ama...sería injusto para ella estar con alguien discapacitado como yo...- susurro Yuuichi con voz quebrada, sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

La mirada de Kyousuke se suavizo y suspiro mientras negaba la cabeza.

-Eso solo me comprueba que de verdad estas enamorado de Jesse. Yuuichi tu estarás bien, aprenderás a caminar de nuevo. No es injusto para ella, si no le dices nada será injusto para los dos- replico Kyousuke- Por favor Yuuichi, recuerda que mañana es el cumpleaños de Jesse, estoy seguro que le encantara que la invites a una cita-.

Yuuichi miro las sabanas de su cama y suspiro con tristeza.

-Kyousuke no puedo salir del hospital en este estado- Yuuichi contradijo y cerró sus ojos, tratando de impedir que sus lágrimas cayeran delante de Kyousuke.

-Todo va a estar bien Yuuichi, pueden estar en el patio. Estoy seguro que es más que suficiente para el- dijo Kyousuke tratando de darle animo a su hermano mayor.

Yuuichi sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y Kyousuke supo que no diría nada mas ese día.

-Si eso es lo que quieres Yuuichi... Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Kyosuke y Yuuichi solo asintió.

A veces se sentía tan débil...pero no se arrepentía de haber salvado a Kyousuke, para nada. Simplemente quería ser más fuerte, tenía que darle un buen ejemplo a Kyousuke porque él era el hermano mayor después de todo.

Kyousuke salió del cuarto sin decir nada mas sonriendo malvadamente, ya había planeado algo para mañana.

-Hola Yuuichi- saludo el menor de los Tsurugi a su hermano mayor. Yuuichi le dedico una amable sonrisa en respuesta.

-Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Jesse ¿verdad?- pregunto Kyousuke fingiendo desinterés para que no sospechara nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-No sería capaz de olvidarlo aunque tuviera amnesia. La felicite por teléfono en la mañana- respondió alegremente Yuuichi y Kyousuke sonrió.

Yuuichi se sonrojo ante la mirada acusatoria que Kyousuke le dirigía.

-¿Que hiciste hoy Kyousuke?- pregunto Yuuichi, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

-Pues lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo en realidad- respondió Kyousuke fingiendo una sonrisa inocente - ¿quieres salir a tomar aire? Me siento acalorado-.

-Claro- respondió Yuuichi sonriendo.

Kyousuke salió unos momentos de la habitación para minutos después volver con una silla de ruedas. Luego ayudo a Yuuchi a subirse con cuidado a la silla de ruedas.

-Gracias- dijo Yuuichi estando ya en la silla de ruedas- has estado de buen humor últimamente... Pensé que no te gustaba mucho salir donde hay "gente metida"-.

-Es que estoy seguro que hoy no habrán bakas en el patio hoy- comento Kyousuke, pues el se encargaria que no hubiera gente. En especial tendría lejos a Taiyou que más de una vez le había sacado sustos de muerte cayendo de arboles o saliendo de arbustos de la nada. El problema era que no lo había encontrado aunque pensó que Taiyou no seria ningún problema ese día.

-¿Y como estas seguro de eso?- quiso saber Yuuichi, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Pues solo lo sé- respondió Kyousuke encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando por fin estaban llegando al patio Yuuichi se removió incomodo en su silla.

-¡Kyousuke!-grito susurrando Yuuichi.

Kyousuke podía ver desde ahí a Jesse, una chica tez morena clara, alta y delgada con figura esbelta, cabello color rojizo amarrado en una trenza larga con flequillo a la izquierda y ojos castaño oscuro

-¿Que pasa Nii-san?-pregunto el menor fingiendo inocencia.

-Eres malo Kyousuke, estoy más que seguro que fuiste tú el que trajo a Jesse- susurro Yuuichi entre dientes y Kyousuke tuvo que suprimir su sonrisa.

-No sabía, te lo prometo. Pero ya que es su cumpleaños deberías felicitarla en persona- dijo Kyousuke.

Yuuichi no pudo hacer nada porque ya estaba frente a Jesse.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- saludo el chico torpemente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, la chica sonrió y abrazo a Yuuichi.

-Gracias- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que dejaba de abrazarlo.

Yuuichi estaba a punto de susurrarle algo a Kyousuke cuando noto que el chico había desaparecido. Fue entonces que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Kyousuke lo había planeado todo.

-¿Que tal la has pasado?- pregunto Yuuichi con esa serenidad en el rostro que tanto lo calificaba.

Jesse tomo asiento a su lado en una banca. Malévolamente calculado y planeado noto Yuuichi.

-Pues bien. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo- respondió la chica y Yuuichi se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto la chica al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Hai, solo pensaba- se excuso el chico, dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas. Jesse se sonrojo levemente y Yuuichi al verla así, tan linda y tan... tan Jesse decidió que le diría lo que sentía por ella, después de todo Kyousuke tenia razón. El aprendería a caminar de nuevo costara lo que costara, solo necesitaría un poco mas de terapia pero iba a ser solucionado fácilmente.

-Jesse yo... - Yuuichi empezó a titubear, pocas veces se ponía nervioso, era casi imposible lograr poner nervioso a Yuuichi, pero ahí estaba, Jesse sin decir una palabra pero Yuuichi estaba nervioso.

Jesse le sonrió instando a que continuara.

-Quería decirte que te amo Jesse- finalmente Yuuichi dijo, sonrojándose casi imperceptiblemente y mirando a los ojos a Jesse. Eran palabras sencillas pero llenas de sentimiento y Jesse se emociono al oír eso, definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Kyousuke mas tarde.

-Yo también te amo Yuuichi- dijo sin más la chica sonriendo, sosteniendo la mirada de Yuuichi. Pasaron muchos segundos así...

-¿Que estas esperando para besarla?- pregunto Taiyou impaciente, saliendo de unos arbustos que estaban detrás de ellos, arruninando el momento mágico.

Yuuichi y Jesse se sobresaltaron y Jesse miro con reproche a Taiyou.

-Querido Taiyouuuu-canturreo con odio una voz detrás de ellos también.  
Kyousuke corrió hacia Taiyou fulminándolo con la mirada. Era el plan perfecto hasta que Taiyou apareció.  
-Ayúdame Kami-sama, Kyouskuke le diré a Tenma que querías maltratarme- grito Taiyou antes de salir corriendo del lugar, siendo perseguido por el sádico de Kyousuke, la mención de decirle a Tema lo hizo enojar mas.

Jesse los vio desaparecer con reproche y de repente sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Ese movimiento de Yuuichi la tomo por sorpresa pero no tardo en corresponder el beso. Fue un beso corto pero suave y dulce, muy lleno de amor.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jesse!- le dijo Yuuichi suavemente a la chica cuando se separaron. -Es el único regalo que te puedo dar... Solo quería que supieras que te amo-.

Jesse sonrió, definitivamente aquel era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido.

-Gracias. Es el mejor regalo...- fue callada por los labios de Yuuichi.

Aquel día una nueva pareja se formo y Taiyou termino agotado al igual que Kyousuke. Jesse no podía pedir mejor regalo que estar con Yuuichi.

* * *

~Fin del one-shot...

Etto... lo siento si no te gusto blackmoon11 ... de igual manera Feliz cumpleaños!

Reviews?


End file.
